fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Princess! Pretty Cure! Episodes
This is a list of episode for the Pretty Cure series Magical Princess! Pretty Cure!. Plot Cure Unicorn Princess must search for 2 missing princesses on earth while going to junior high school and fighting the Dark Kingdom. Episodes 'Episode 1 Mission on Earth! Cure Unicorn Princess Arrives!' A cute 15 year old girl with pink pony tails floats over the city of Tokyo with an umbrella, her name is Una HimeKo. She lands in front of Juban Public High School and puts the umbrella away. She then goes to the classroom she is going to be in while she is here. The teacher then interoduces Una to the class and then she introduces herself. She sits down in a seat next to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, the girl says her name is Reina Haruna. At lunch the two girls eat on the roof and talk about themselves. After school, as Una and Reina walk home together, a scary-looking man steps out from behind a bush, he says his name is Da and asks for Una's magic but she refuses. He then pulls out a rope and captures Reina, Una tells him to let her go because she has nothing to do with. He tells Una to hand over her magic or loose her friend, Reina tells Una to get away. Una is left with no choice and pulls out a pink heart shaped item. She then says, "Magic Royal Hime Power", and is transformed into a beautiful warrior. Reina is amazed by her new friends transformation and says she looks really pretty. Una the introduces herself, "The Unicorn Flys With Great Grace, Cure Unicorn Princess". Da asks her what she is and she replies, "I am the Legendary Warrior, Pretty Cure". She then attacks him by using her harp like a boomerang and he lets go of Reina. He says that this is too much for him and that he is leaving. Una then transforms back to normal and asks her if she is all right, she says she is perfectly fine. But asks her how she can transform and what just happened, Una says that she will explain everything later. 'Episode 2 Una's Tale of Magic! Cure Water Princess Appears!' The next day is Sunday and Una is over at Reina's house. Reina asks Una about where she comes from and why she is here. Una says she is the princess of the Unicorn Kingdom and that her kingdom is the last of the Kingdoms of Magic. She says that she is here is to search for the princesses of the other kingdoms so that she can restore the other kingdoms. Reina then turns the TV on and puts a Tokyo Mew Mew DVD in the player. Una seems amazed by the TV and asks what this kind of magic is called. Reina explains that it is called a TV and it actually is technology not magic. Reina then asks why does she transform and what is a pretty cure. Una says she can transform because of her magic and that Pretty Cures are the most powerful lagendary warriors in all of the Kingdoms of Magic. Una then shows her the Magic Hime Heart and says that it is the most sacred and magical item in all of the Unicorn Kingdom. Una then gets a weird feeling and says that a Dakumonsuta has appeared and that she must go fight it. She transforms and goes to the scene where the monster is with Reina following her to see all the action. When Una gets there, she introduces herself, "The Unicorn Flys With Great Grace, Cure Unicorn Princess". She trys to fight the monster but finds she has trouble because she has never had to fight a Dakumonsuta before. Then suddenly a spiral of water that hits the monster, Una looks up and sees a girl dressed in blue. The girl then announces, "The Brave Spring of Running Water, Cure Water Princess". Water then attacks the monster with "Water Magic Spiral Heart Blast" to the monster back into a flower pot and leaves the scene. Una transforms back to normal and goes back with Reina to her house. 'Episode 3 The Rainbow of Miracles! Cure Rainbow Princess is Awakened!' Una and Reina are at school today because it is Monday. The teacher is giving a history lesson on the Edo period of Japan. Una gets bored and starts reading Mistress Fortune instead of her history book. When it is her time to read from the history book she accidently reads from her manga instead. She says, "Let's Go, Awakening Angels, Mistress Fortune, Double Spirit Thunder", and the whole class starts luaghing. The teacher gets mad and gives Una a 10 page report on the Edo period. At lunch, Una gives a bully her lunch because he asked for it. But as soon her takes a bite of her burgur he is very sorry ever took it from her in the first place because Una likes to put Wasabi on all her meals, he then gives it back to her and goes to look for something to drink by running to every water fountain in the school. Una and Reina then go up to the roof to eat their lunches. Reina then turns her IPOD on and puts on Mina Singer's latest single. Una gets amazed and asks what kind of this is. Reina again tells her that this is another kind of technology. Una shakes it around and presses a button, it then starts playing heavy matal which freaks Una out big time and she drops the Ipod. Reina picks it up and puts it back on Mina Singer. Una asks who Mina Singer is and Reina says that she is a popular teen idol. After school, as Una and Reina walk home together, they are again approached by someone of the Dark Kingdom, this time it is someone named Ar. Una says, "Magic Royal Hime Power", and transforms into a pretty cure. Unicorn then says, "The Unicorn Flys With Great Grace, Cure Unicorn Princess". Ar thet turns a fence into a Dakumonsuta, and before she can do any thing the monster grabs her with it's metal arms. Ar tells her to hand over her magic or be killed by the monster. Reina wants to help her friend and wishes she could. She then starts crying and is suddenly surrounded by a bright rainbow light. When the light clears away Reina stands up and is surprised to see that she has become a pretty cure. She then introduces herself, "The Rainbow Light of Miracles, Cure Rainbow Princess". She then says, "Rainbow Miracle Light Flash Beam", and makes a rainbow colored beam of light to turn the monster back into a metal fence. Ar gets angry and leaves the scene. Reina then turns back to normal and faints. Una transforms back to normal and catches her. 'Episode 4 Two Mysterious Girls! Emma is Attacked!' It is now Tuesday afternoon and both Una and Reina are still in class. The teacher Mrs. Nao is giving a science lesson on chemical reactions. Una gets bored and starts reading Sailor Moon volume 1 instead of her textbook. When Mrs. Nao asks the class about what a chemical reaction is, she asks Una to answer it. Una answers with, "Sailor Moon is a super popular anime and manga series", and the whole class starts luaghing. Mrs. Nao gets mad and gives Una a 6 page report explaing what a chemical reaction is for homework to do. After school, Una and Reina decide to go hang out at Reina's house. On the way there, Reina grabs a drink from a bending machine. Una gets curious and asks what kind of magic this is. Reina explains to her what bending machine is and what it does. Reina stops when she sees Mina Singer walking down the street. Reina asks Mina for her autograph but Mina refuses to, Mina then notices Una and says she has to go now. They soon run into a cute 10 year old girl. She says hello and that her name is Emma. She then says she has to go home now cheerfully. As she walks down the street, she is suddenly grabbed by Rk, another person from the Dark Kingdom. Una and Reina then say, "Magic Royal Hime Power", to transform into pretty cures. Una says, "The Unicorn Flys With Great Grace, Cure Unicorn Princess", and Reina says, "The Rainbow Light of Miracles, Cure Rainbow Princess". Una the uses "Unicorn Sweet Sky Cloud Burst" to distract him and Reina grabs Emma out of his hands. Rk decides to leave as two pretty cures are to much for him. Emma then thanks the two pretty cures for saving her and heads home. The two then transform back to normal and finally make it to Reina's house. 'Episode 5 Mina's Busy Day! A New Group Attack!' Reina and Una decide to accumpany Mina on sunday to see how the Idol spends her day. Mina first does a mini concert at a CD store in Shibuya. She ends up doing like 3 encores. She next goes to a CD signing at another CD store in the same nieghborhood. When she trys to eat a sand witch but gets draged to her next appointment which is a meeting with her director. Reina and Una end up waiting in the lobby. When her manager trys to show her the song for her new album the computer breaks twice in a row before it finally works. At the end of the Mina seems to be real exhuasted from the day's events. Ar then shows up and turns a statue into a monster and leaves. The three girls then say, "Magic Royal Hime Power", and transform into their pretty cure forms. Una says, "The Unicorn flys with great grace! Unicorn Princess!". Reina says, "The Rainbow Light of Miracles, Cure Rainbow Princess". Mina says, "The Brave Spring of Running Water, Cure Water Princess". They all then say together, "The Magic Essence of Royalty! Magical Princess! Pretty Cure!". They then each make a beam of magic and call out, "Royal Beam Shout" to turn the monster back to normal. They then all transform back to normal and go to an expensive resteruant to have a nice dinner. Category:Episode List Category:CureSailorMoon1617